Mikes Big Day Ch 1
by MysticGirl93
Summary: Mike and Libra finally gat married after they lose Master Splinter in sucha brutal way. Mike's brothers move on with their lives with their wives. The next generation of Ninjas is also born. Poor Leo ends up catching his long term girl with her ex. Will
1. Chapter 1

**Mike's Big Day**

**Ch 1**

**By MikesGIrl93**

**Mike is awaken by his alarm at 7:30am. He gets up and goes into his shower. Then he smells the coffee brewing and ties his head band around his eyes as he walks downstairs. He sees his brother Raph, Leo, and Don sitting at the table and looks.**

"**Good morning bros. Today is the day we finally become husband and wife. I'm a nervous wreck. Thank goodness Leo made coffee I seriously need a cup or two. I just can't believe I fell in love with a beautiful human girl like Libra. She also fell for me the first time she met me. That was some experience having a girlfriend as pretty as Libra is."**

**Leo sighs and gets up and pours him a cup of coffee then he pours a third one for himself. Mike looks as Leo drinks his coffee.**

"**Yo bro how many cups did you drink already? Is it because you caught Stephanie and Nick together? We told you to move on already she's not worth it. "**

**Leo looks.**

"**Oh yea I caught her with him when I went to get the rings this morning. She saw me and froze in her place and tells me this.**

"**Well Leo I couldn't wait anymore I needed love and you didn't give it to me so I went and got some. Then she goes and walks away from me not saying a word. So yes I drank about 3 cups of coffee already because she's kissing him to make me jealous look out the window for yourself if you think I'm playing go on Mike."**

**Mike looks out the window and stares.**

"**Oh man Leo you're right. She's doing it on purpose to get you back. Why don't you go talk to Libra's cousin Trisa? She's exactly your age and so much like you. She already asked me to introduce her to you. I guess she seen you when you came home this morning. She keeps on looking over here."**

**Leo watches as Trisa looks at Stephanie with Nick and glares at her.**

**Trisa walks by her and looks.**

"**You know what? You make me sick I swear. You give up a good guy like Leo for a Purple Dragon trash like Nick. Have you seriously lost your damn mind? Don't you learn from any of your mistakes?"**

**Stephanie ignores her and continues kissing Nick as they sit on the swing.**

**Libra sighs as she watches them making out.**

"**Ok you know what get a damn room already. Leo doesn't give a damn Steph. Look he's right there with his brothers Raph and Don. Where could Mike be?"**

**Leo walks by Libra and smiles.**

"**Hey good morning to you girls. Where's Riba isn't she up yet?"**

**Libra smiles.**

"**Yea she's on her way here with Raphael Jr. They should be arriving shortly she went to pick up the dresses and I need to pick up my gown shortly. Oh man Leo I have no idea how to tell Mike this but I'm having his son. I went to my doctor and found out a while back. I just haven't gotten around to telling him yet because he's always so tired after training with you 3."**

**Leo smiles.**

"**Wow really? How far along are you Libra?"**

**She sighs.**

"**Like 7 months look at me can't you tell I'm having a baby? I can't believe this. Today is our wedding day and my luck he'll be pissed off at me the entire night for not telling him I'm having his son. Leo what am I supposed to do? I can't see him till 7pm and won't be able to talk to him until the reception."**

**Leo looks.**

"**Whoa Libra calm down and take a deep breath. He won't be mad at you. He'll just want to know why you didn't tell him yet that's all. Stop thinking that Mike will be pissed off at you I know my brother he probably already knows anyway. He did mention that he realized your emotions were kind of out of tune. Just calm down and stop getting yourself upset. Talk to him later he'll listen."**

**Libra smiles and kisses him on the cheek.**

"**Thanks Leo for cheering me up a little bit I was so worried my husband would ignore me on our Wedding day. You remember how mad Raph was at Riba when she told him she was pregnant with his son? Then later that night she gave birth to a healthy baby boy."**

**Raph looks.**

"**Wait a second I resent that remark Libra. I wasn't mad at your sister; basically I was in a state of shock hello I'm not human you know. What was I supposed to do just stay quiet now you know me better than that? Then when we are leaving the reception she was having contractions and I had to rush her down to the hospital. Then 12 hours later she had our son Raphael Junior. I didn't know what to do when she was screaming in the labor room. She squeezed my hand so hard I thought she broke it. Then when I held him in my arms I couldn't believe how precious he was. He's getting so big though and he's not even one yet. Here he comes now running to me. Man what a smart kid."**

**Don laughs.**

"**Duh bro we are mutants you know. Why wouldn't he be smart like us? Use common sense will ya. My son is also 10 months and already walking so you're not the only one with a smart kid."**

**Raph Jr. walks to Raphael and he picks him up and smiles.**

"**Whoa there young man you need to be more careful. Daddy doesn't need you to fall down."**

**He smiles and hugs him and stays silent. Riba walks by them and kisses Raph on the lips.**

"**Hey honey how was your morning so far? I've been running all over the place for the dresses. Libra forgot to give me the address to the store and I drove around for hours till I finally called her and got the address. I'm so tired right now it's not even funny then our son ran all over the store what a day."**

**He looks.**

"**My morning was ok I guess. I went with Leo to get the bands and found out the tuxes won't be ready till 5:30pm. Then I listen to him yell at Stephanie for cheating on him my head is still pounding. He yelled so loud and get this I was right next to him to. I'll tell ya after the wedding and reception my shell is in the bed and I'm going to sleep I swear."  
She smiles and laughs.**

"**Yea I know me to. As soon as we get home I'm putting our son to sleep and hitting the bed myself. I just got a phone call from my doctor telling me I'm pregnant again. I am so tired right now. I can't find out what it's going to be for 3 months. Don't know how I can be pregnant again are we ready for another child honey?"**

**He smiles and grabs her waist after he hands Raphael Jr. to Leo.**

"**Of course we are honey stop worrying will ya? We're married almost two years stop getting yourself upset. You're acting just like your sister. She has no idea how to tell Mike she's pregnant and thinks he'll be mad at her all night. Mike already knows anyway he answered the phone when the doctor got the results back I overheard his conversation with the doctor. He's happy that he's going to be a father like me and my brother Don."  
**

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mike's Big Day**

**Ch 2**

**Angel arrives at 4:30pm and knocks on Leo's door. Mike answers and smiles.**

"**Hey Angel how you been? If you're looking for Don he's in the kitchen drinking his coffee. Ooh can I hold Donnie Jr. I'm having two kids and waiting for my soon to be wife to tell me I need the practice of holding a baby."**

**She laughs.**

"**Wow twins that's real good to hear Mike. Here you go he wants his Uncle anyway. Just make sure you hold his head up while you hold him."**

**Mike takes him from her and holds him like she told him to and smiles.**

"**Hey little guy you have your dad's eyes."**

**Donnie Jr. giggles and pulls on Mike's headband as he rests his head on his shoulder. Mike enters the living room and sits on the couch while he holds his little nephew. Don sits by him and smiles.**

"**See Mike I told you holding a baby wasn't that hard. He just has a habit of pulling on my band try not to let him. They are pretty long and very hazardous to a baby. Here give him his teething ring and let me take the band out of his hand gently without him crying."**

**Mike watches as Donnie Jr. sucks on his teething ring. Don gently releases Mike's band from his little hands and puts it behind letting it rest on Mike's shell. Donnie Jr. whacks Don with the ring and giggles. Then he tries to talk and succeeds.**

"**Da da. Da da."**

**Donnie smiles and calls to Angel.**

"**Oh man he just said his first word. He called me da da he's not even 1 yet and already talking."**

**Mike laughs.**

"**My first word was pizza. Don't you remember Don?"**

**He laughs.**

"**How can I forget Master Splinter stared at you like he was hearing things. Leo's first word was Splinter."**

**Donnie Jr. sees Leo and reaches for him.**

**Don looks.**

"**Whoa Leo look he wants you to hold him. I'm serious look he's reaching for you."**

**Leo smiles and takes him from Mike and holds him. Raph moves Leo's head band from Donnie Jr's reach and smiles as he holds his son.**

"**Gee Leo our kids seem to love you a lot. It should be you with kids not us you are the eldest. Can you imagine if you ever find someone to be with and you're a father."**

**He smiles.**

"**Yes I can imagine it. You're forgetting I am the eldest brother and took care of you 3 when Splinter was away. That's if I can ever find a girl to be with. I mean I'm the eldest and still single I guess I'm just meant to be lonely.**

**Raph looks at his brother.**

"**Don't say that bro you'll find someone soon enough. We are all married it'll be your turn soon. Well 2 of us are and Mike will be tonight."**

**Leo looks.**

"**Ok whatever you say Raph. I'll stop saying that I'm meant to be lonely. Come on we have to go get the tuxes. The girls and the boys will meet us at the church let's go before Mike yells at me. I'm the best man and can't mess up."**

**Mike looks and smiles.**

"**Ok girls meet you there."**

**Don Jr. pulls on Mike's headband and reaches up for him.**

"**Uncle Mikey pick up."**

**He smiles and picks him up and holds him. Then kisses him on the cheek and hands him to Angel.**

"**See you later little guy. We have to get ready."**

**Angel and Riba hold their sons and watch as the guys exit the house and hit their watches. Leo drives to the tuxedo shop. Then they all enter the shop and Mike goes to the counter.**

"**Mike Yoshi to pick up 5 tuxedos."**

**He takes the receipt from Mike and he sighs. Then the clerk hands him the tuxes and they exit the shop. Leo puts them in the trunk and realizes that they were surrounded by foot ninjas. Him, Raph, Don, and Mike look. Then they take out their weapons and hit their watches. The foot attack and they work together to take them all down. Leo uses his split kick to knock 7 out at the same time then his flying dragon to escape the Chinese stars flying at him. Raph also uses his flying dragon to avoid the stars followed by Don and Mike. Leo sees Karai and glares.**

"**You are going to pay for taking our father from us mark my words Karai get down here and face me like a ninja is supposed to. Instead of having the pathetic foot doing it for you! I warned you and you thought I was playing well guess what I'm not playing!"**

**She laughs evilly.**

"**Leonardo you stupid turtle look around it's only you. Your brothers are injured and can't fight so I'll make you watch me destroy them like I made you watch me kill your rat master!"**

**Leo looks.**

"**No Mike, Don, and Raph not again I'm sick of failing!"**

**She smiles slyly.**

"**Surrender to me Leonardo and they will live! If you don't my elite guards will kill them with you watching! Surrender to me!"**

**He throws his katana and she laughs as the elite guard stab his brothers.**

"**No! Now I really have failed finish me Karai I have nothing more to live for!"**

**Trisa runs in and screams.**

"**Leo don't it's an illusion she's playing with your mind fight it. Take her down I'll go help them don't surrender that easily! Leo please don't let her kill you I love you and want to be with you! Don't make her have the advantage. You're a master swords man and a master like Splinter was! Leo listen to me please finish it now so you and your family can live in peace please!"**

**Raph uses his healing powers and gets up.**

"**She's right bro take her down we'll be fine don't let her win! I'll take care of Don and Mike you just finish her once and for all! Are you forgetting what she did to you on her father's ship! After you saved her sorry ass she used your katana and stabbed you with it. Then you almost killed our father because of her. Then while you were in Japan she attacked us and told you we were finished! Show her what kind of ninja she's messing with Leo use your powers if you have to finish her and avenge our father!"**

**Karai lunges at him and he blocks her from stabbing him. Then he makes her fall back bumping into the garbage can. She throws a few stars at him and he uses his flying dragon to avoid them. Then he jumps up and uses a driving kick aiming right for her neck and knocks her to the ground. He turns and she gets up and stabs him.**

**He falls and his brothers look in horror.**

**He uses his good arm and puts it over the gash and it heals. Then he gets up and glares at her.**

"**You thought it was going to be that easy you pathetic excuse for a ninja. Now you're going to feel my wrath for killing my father and telling me that you killed my brothers! I warned you about messing with me and you just laughed."**

**He closes his eyes and the blue tattoos form on his body making his swords glow with blue. **

"**SLASH WAVE" **

**Blue slashes form and they head right for her and cut her. She laughs evilly.**

"**You pathetic mutant turtle I'm a sorceress and will shoot your power right back at you prepare to die Leonardo!"**

**He watches as his powers aim right for him and he uses the flying dragon to avoid from getting hit. He gulps and hides.**

'**Just great how am I going to defeat her? My powers aren't strong enough I need my brothers to help me.'**

**Raph heals Don and Mike and they use the shadows to join Leo. Leo sighs when he sees them.**

**Mike looks.**

"**Leo don't you remember what dad told us? Our 4 minds combined and we are unbeatable! Let's teach her not to mess with us and avenge our father!"**

**Leo looks and takes their hands and calls to her.**

"**Maybe not by myself but now you have Water, Fire, Wind, and Lightning to deal with! Sayonara Karai may your dishonor haunt you even in death."**

**They close their eyes and the tattoos form on their bodies. **

"**SHELL PULSE!"**

**Mike looks.**

"**Aww man that didn't work let's try this. Ready bros."**

"**SHELL STRIKE!"**

**They open their eyes and watch as their powers combine and form an energy ball that she can't avoid and hear her last dying screams as she falls to the ground!**

**Leo hears sirens and looks.**

"**Whoa bros time to make turtle tracks boys in blue time to go. Oh man we're late for Mike's wedding!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mike's Big Day**

**Ch 3**

**The guys arrive and Riba glares at Leo and he gulps.**

"**Umm Raph will explain everything at their reception. Where's Libra?"**

**She looks.**

"**Umm Leo right out the door waiting for her cue. You really need to calm down and relax. You're not getting married your brother Mike is."**

**He sighs as he fixes his tie and goes in his pocket to get the ring for Libra. Then him, Raph, Don, and Mike go by the altar and take deep breaths as the music begins to play. Mike fixes his tie and watches as Libra walks down the aisle gracefully in her beautiful white gown and gulps. Leo holds his hand.**

"**Calm down Mike that's your soon to be wife walking down that aisle take a deep breath and relax."**

**Mike nods his head and breaths in then back out again remaining silent as she makes her way by his side in front of the priest.**

**The priest begins do you Ms. Libra Peres take this man Michelangelo Yoshi as your husband; to love and honor him through good and bad till death do you part?"**

**She looks and smiles.**

"**Yes I do."**

**Mike takes the ring from Leo and slips it on Libra's ring finger and she smiles.**

"**Do you Mr. Michelangelo Yoshi take Ms. Libra Peres as your wife to love and honor him through good and bad till death do you part?"**

**He looks and takes her hand and smiles.**

"**I do."**

"**Well with the power vested in me I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."**

**Mike lifts her veil and smiles as he embraces her. Then their lips meet and she smiles embracing him while they kiss.**

**They turn away from the altar and head out of the church with Libra throwing the bouquet up and Trisa catches it. She looks at Riba and Angel.**

"**Whoa what does that mean? I don't even have a boyfriend why would I catch the bouquet and not Stephanie. It means I'm the next to get married doesn't it?"**

**Angel laughs.**

"**Yes usually but then again it also means love is right in front of your eyes and you need to wake up or it'll escape and you'll regret it."**

**Trisa looks as Leo exits behind Mike and Libra and stares at him. Riba looks at Trisa and nudges her.**

"**Well there he is go and talk to him. Trisa stop being so shy he's a guy for goodness sake that happens to be a mutant ninja turtle. Will you just give the guy a chance cuz. It won't hurt to talk to him you've been his friend for such a long time and hated seeing him with Stephanie. They broke up take the chance to get close to him."**

**She just ignores Riba and gets in the limo with them staying silent through the ride to April and Casey's. She stares at the bouquet and keeps on seeing Leo's face in them and sighs.**

**They get out and Stephanie walks by Leo.**

"**So are you still crying over me? Look at what you can't have anymore." **

**He looks.**

"**Crying over you are you crazy? There is no way I'm crying over a conniving little cheater like you so you can get my love. Well guess what I could care less who you're with right now I am not going to sit around and weep over someone like you. Now if you'd excuse me I have better things to do than put up with you trying to make me jealous seeing you with Nick guess what reality check I don't care! Now bye Stephanie go with your man and leave me alone! This conversation is officially ova do I make myself clear now get out of my sight before my mouth goes off on you!"**

**She looks and Nick takes her hand.**

"**Who was that guy you were just talking to?"**

"**He's my ex Leo. We went together for almost 2 years and we broke up end of story. I have you I don't need him."**

**Trisa enters the house and heads upstairs to the guest room to change out of her dress. Mike watches as Libra heads upstairs to April and Casey's room and follows behind her.**

**She hears him enter and looks at him.**

"**Mike honey there is something I have to tell you. Please don't get mad."**

**He grabs her waist and kisses her neck.**

"**Why would I get mad at you? We're married now after being together for such a long time."**

**She looks in the mirror and smiles.**

"**In another month you're going to be a father of twins."**

**He looks.**

"**Ok are they boys or girls?"**

**She smiles and grabs his hands by her waist and kisses his cheek.**

"**Mike one is a boy and the other is a girl. I didn't want to hide it from you but every time I tried to tell you; you were either training with your brothers or too tired when you finished training and fell right to sleep."**

"**Oh ok I see. Well then I can understand why you didn't tell me sooner. I didn't give you a chance to talk to me before tonight. I'm not mad just a little nervous that's all."**

**She pauses.**

"**Nervous why?"**

**He looks and strokes her forehead gently brushing her hair from her eyes.**

"**Well because I'm a mutant turtle aren't you a little leery they will come out part human and turtle?"**

**She smiles slyly.**

"**No Mike I'm not because when we did 8 months ago you were in human form not turtle form! Don't you remember after Raph's wedding reception we went home to bed and we got so involved you didn't realize that you were in human form and literally freaked out on me when you did realize it the next morning?"**

"**Umm no I don't think I remember that part. I guess it happened so fast that neither of us realized it until it was too late and over with! Either way I'm happy for us both now if only my brother Leo will find love we'll be fine. I mean he was always the 1st to fall for the human girls and always got the girl! Then every relationship he got himself into ended up with his heart being broke and he was devastated I just don't think he can take anymore heart ache and he's already turning 31 I'm worried about him Libra."**

**She smiles.**

"**Mike stop worrying he'll find love when he least expects it like you did and your brothers! Come on then let's get to our reception before people start talking."**

**He laughs**

"**Yea ok let's go then after you Libra. The bride makes her entrance first then me the groom go on then."**

**She zips up her jeans and descends from the stairs slowly and every one claps. Then Mike emerges behind her and takes her hand leading her to the dance floor during a slow song.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mike's Big Day**

**Ch 4**

**Mike looks at Leo sitting on the couch and sighs. Libra looks at Mike and strokes his forehead.**

"**Mike don't worry he'll come around now let's dance during our song. Our first dance as husband and wife what a wonderful night."**

**Raph takes his wife's hand and they also get on the dance floor and hold one another as the song plays. Don and Angel also do the same as Raph, Don, and Casey holding one another during the slow songs.**

**Stephanie walks Nick out to his car and takes her nephews upstairs to Casey and April's room so they can sleep soundly. Then she walks down the stairs and stares at Leo sitting on the couch and sighs.**

'**I really messed up didn't I? I had a great guy and now I gave him up for a jerk like Nick. I want my Leo back but he is really heart broken I should just go and stay out of his sight for the rest of the night. That's what I'll do then.'**

**She walks by Libra and Mike.**

"**Libra I'm going to leave now. I have work at 7:30am anyway besides I'm really tired! Congratulations to you both take care of my sister Mike and don't mess up like I did with your brother Leo. Tell Riba, Angel, and everyone else I said good night bye."**

**She exits the house and drives back to her apartment and into her bed. She closes her light after setting her alarm for 6am. Then she falls asleep as soon as she hits her bed.**

**Back at Casey's and April's Leo sits silently watching his brothers and their wives dance along the floor and sighs as he drinks his soda slowly. He puts his head back and fixes his head band loosening it. Trisa walks by him and looks.**

"**Leo would you like to dance with me even though it's a slow song."**

**He looks up and takes her hand leading her to the dance floor. She wraps her arms around him as the song plays and he takes her waist. She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs.**

"**I know you and Stephanie were really close and that she broke your heart. Leo my ex did the same to me but I never gave up on love because it was his loss not mine. I'm ready to move on and you should to. Leo do you know what I'm saying to you? Didn't you hear what I said when you fought Karai? I meant every word I said back there."**

**He looks.**

"**Yea I do. Here's my secret I also love you Trisa and always have even though I was with Stephanie. One question though?"**

**She embraces him tighter.**

"**What's the question Leo? I'm listening."**

"**How would you feel if I asked you to be my girl right now?"**

**She smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder and feels his hands around her waist.**

"**I'd say yes; Leo do you really mean it?"**

**He leans down and kisses her on her lips and she smiles. Then she returns his approach and kisses him back and feels secure.**

**Mike looks and sighs.**

"**Yes he asked her to be his girl. I can sleep tonight without worrying about him. Thank you Trisa for coming down. "**

**Libra smiles.**

"**See honey I told you that he'd make the move to ask her to be his girl. They look so good together I'm so happy for him and my cousin. She is so much more his type than my sister Stephanie ever was! Besides she is a loyal girlfriend just like your brother is a loyal boy friend."**

**Raph also looks and sighs with relief as Riba rests her head on his shoulder. He grabs her waist as they dance along the floor. Leo looks in Trisa's hazel eyes and smiles.**

"**Yes I do mean it. I want you to be my girl Trisa I love you."**

**She looks in his eyes through his head band.**

"**Ok then I accept. I want to be your girl Leo I love you and always have."**

**He smiles and embraces her leaning down to kiss her lips and she embraces him and sighs.**

**The song ends and everyone sits down in the dining room as Mike and Libra open their wedding presents. Trisa sits on Leo's lap and he holds her waist smiling.**

**After the reception everyone heads home including Leo.**

**Trisa chases after him.**

"**Leo can I stay by your place tonight until my apartment is ready? I mean Mike and Libra want their privacy am I right? I am not like that and I can promise you that. I'll sleep in a separate room if you don't trust me."**

**Leo looks.**

"**I don't mind if you stay by my place till your apartment is ready. My apartment has 2 bedrooms anyway. I'm not like that at all Trisa I swear it on my honor and when I say that you know I mean it."**

**She laughs.**

"**Oh Leo no wonder why I fell in love with you. You have so much respect for women and yourself."**

**He smiles.**

"**That's just how I am. Come on let's get going then I'm so tired it's been a long day. You too everything that happened today you should be tired. You don't mind riding on a motorcycle or like I call it a shell cycle?"**

**She gulps.**

"**How fast does it go Leo?"**

**He smiles slyly.**

"**Fast enough where you need to hold on to me really tight. Don made them really fast."**

**She looks and sighs.**

"**Ok then let's go then."**

**Leo looks at everyone.**

"**Goodnight bros and Mike behave your self tonight. Be careful what you two**

**do."**

**Mike looks.**

"**Excuse me I'm married now! Look who is talking Leo she's staying by your place you need to be careful not me."**

**He just laughs.**

"**Yea so I'm not about to go there with her yet. Hello we just got together tonight I'm not the kind to move fast! Goodnight Mike and call me tomorrow bye bro."**

**Raph Jr. runs to Leo and hugs him.**

"**Love you Uncle Leo." **

**He picks him up and kisses his forehead.**

"**Love you to Raph. Now go on to your father it's late you should be in bed."**

**Raph Jr. runs to Raph and he picks him up.**

"**Goodnight Leo I'll see you tomorrow at work. Goodnight Trisa and thanks for telling my brother that you love him. See you two tomorrow."**

**Raph looks at Riba.**

"**We should be getting home honey. I have work tomorrow and you are having another baby you need to take it easy."**

**She follows Raph out to the car and they drive toward their house. Raph enters and puts the keys up on the hook. Then he takes their son to the nursery and puts him to bed kissing his forehead. He puts on the baby monitor and takes a fast shower. When he finishes he gets in bed next to Riba and falls asleep. She leans over and kisses his forehead putting her arms around him and falls asleep on his smooth chest. Raph feels her head on his chest and strokes her forehead gently.**

**Leo and Trisa arrive at his apartment building and he unlocks the front door. She follows behind him and he hangs his key on the hook then he locks the front door and goes in the kitchen to drink some ice water. She enters the kitchen and looks at him.**

"**So how does it feel living in an apartment instead of a sewer? I mean Leo face it doesn't it feel better being inside than under the ground in a sewer?"**

**He laughs.**

"**Yea it does. At least I don't have to smell sewer water when I get up in the morning like I used to. The only thing I learned about was living apart from my brothers because they are all married now. Raph and Don have a son and Mike will be a father in another month. Then I just found out Raph's wife is pregnant again with their second child."**

**She looks.**

"**Do you want to be a father like your brothers or would you rather have no kids?"**

**He sighs.**

"**Of course I want to be a father. I'll know that our generation won't just stop at my brothers kids. Trisa I took care of my brothers and father for so many years and you can see how close my nephews are to me. Why wouldn't I want to be a father? Do you want kids or no?"**

**She smiles.**

"**Yea with the right guy; I want to be a good mother like mine was to me and my sisters and brother."**

**Leo looks.**

"**Ok we think alike. Do you want a drink?"**

**She smiles.**

"**Yea Leo I do. Please pour me a glass of ice water."**

**He gets up and goes to the fridge and gets her some ice water from the fridge and hands it to her.**

"**There you go sweetie. Well I'm going to bed. Your room is right next door to mine."**

**She smiles and watches as he leans down to her. She looks up and kisses him.**

"**Goodnight Leo love you. See you in the morning try to get some sleep will ya?"**

**He smiles and kisses her back.**

"**I will sweetie. I love you to Trisa sweet dreams see you after I get off of work tomorrow at 5:30pm."**

**He enters his room setting the alarm for 6am and undoes his belt. Then he pulls his bed down and clicks on the ceiling fan above his bed and falls asleep. Trisa finishes her ice water and goes to check on Leo kissing his forehead and putting the sheet over him. Then she enters her room after she changes for bed and hits the bed falling asleep instantly.**


End file.
